


Calm Water

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Meditation, OC, Short Story, different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: A friend walks in on Mikey doing something they never see him doing.





	Calm Water

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a tumblr post: 
> 
> Mikey doesn’t just play video games! He has other hobbies too!

Jeliah was used to Michelangelo being the chill brother. The type of bro who would have potentially celebrated the twentieth of April with her if his rat-dad wasn’t libel to find out. With Michelangelo, Jeliah was used to rap battles, video games, and playing pranks on the jerks of New York from the rooftops. 

Jeliah was not used to seeing him be...well, anything but mister party machine. It was strange to walk into the lair and find him meditating.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Jeliah asked, leaning against the doorway of the otherwise empty dojo. 

Mikey twitched a little but remained still otherwise. “Mediating, it’s good to do after stretching.”

“Stretching? What like...yoga?”

He shrugged, “Kind of, yeah. I like Iyengar the most. It’s slower.”

“I’ll pretend I know what that is.” Jeliah shrugged and kicked off her shoes, sitting in front of her friend. “But like, sense when the hell have you actually practiced? I’ve never walked in on you practicing when you didn’t have to.”

“Hey, I practice! I might not be as devoted as Leo but it happens. I like feeling loose and relaxed.” Mikey huffed, cracking open one eye. 

“Okay, okay. So...want me to come back later?” 

“You could join me if you want, this stuff is pretty good for relaxing. Donnie even managed to get some ferns to grow down here.”

“...ferns? What do ferns do?”

“They like...help keep the air clean?” He gave a noncommittal shrug, “Something like that.”

Jeliah peered at him for a second but eventually sighed, crossing her legs. “Okay, so...what now?”

“Just close your eyes and take a deep breath, try to keep your breathing even.”

“What about my hands?”

“Try to keep them still. Your supposed to rest them on your knees but you can just rest them in your lap if you want!” He smiled a little even though his eyes weren’t open. “The whole point of meditation is clearing your head and calming your body.”

Jeliah nodded merely clasped her hands in her lap. Unlike Mikey she wasn’t all that concerned with her posture or her surroundings.

“Hey...did something happen today?” Mikey asked, actually looking at his friend now. His eyes were wide and focused, attentive even. 

She tensed her jaw, choking back a grumble. Mikey may not be the best ninja but he was still hella attentive with his friends. “No...why?” 

Mikey unfurled his legs from the lotus position and stretched them out. “You’re fidgeting an awful lot for just meditation.” He paused. “You’ve also been trying to crack your knuckles every few seconds.”

Jeliah brought her knees to her chest with a shrug. “So? I always crack my knuckles. It’s just a nervous habit.”

“What’re you nervous about, then?”

Jeliah groaned, acknowledging the pit she just jumped into. “There was just some stuff that went down at school today. Nothing too big. It’s just embarrassing.” 

“Aww, it couldn’t have been that bad!” Mikey smiled and leaned back on his palms. “I’m sure everyone will forget by tomorrow.” 

“Hell, I hope so.” Jeliah sighed and leaned forward to rest her chin on her palms. “It’s like all that’s on my mind right now. Sucks.”

“Heh, maybe meditation just isn’t for you.” Mikey joked and stood up to blow out the candles. 

While somewhat necessary for living in the sewers, Mikey could definitely say his relationship with them was of the love/hate variety. Candles weren’t hard to make if you were patient and had the right materials, so they often had a bulky supply; but the amount of melted wax he and his brothers wound up picking off the floor was enough to drive a person insane. 

“I think I’m done for the day,” Mikey mumbled with a small yawn. “I can only handle so much discipline in such a short span a time.”

Jeliah rolled her eyes and chuckled as the orange clad turtle flashed her a sunny smile. “Which is to say next to none.”

“You wound me,” he gasped, feigning chest pain. 

Jeliah laughed, an actual laugh no less and gave Mikey a soft whap on the arm. 

“C’mon you goof. Let’s do something fun.”

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
